Rise Above Yourself
by Deeestiny
Summary: AU/UA. "No creas sólo lo que dicen las lenguas sueltas, no sabes lo fácil que es destruir a alguien con sólo una piedra". Un error es reconocido, pero un accidente deja secuelas y acciones para toda una vida. "Levántate sobre todos y toma el control, que los dos juntos nunca más estaremos solos"
1. Prólogo

**.**

**.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un Universo Alternativo/Alternative Universe (UA/AU), es muy diferente a lo que se da en ambas películas (más en el caso de Frozen que Rise of Guardians), y los personajes demuestran su lado más oscuro que el infantil, por lo cual advierto que es una historia bastante diferente a lo que se vio.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen, Rise of Guardians y la imagen me pertenecen, si no a Disney, Dreamworks y wendymeg respectivamente.**

_**¡**Inspiration, come here**!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rise Above Yourself**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mmh, entonces si esto no era Stanford, ¿Era el reino de Arendell, cierto?", preguntó la niña masticando su galleta y tomando un sorbo de leche.

"Grandes riquezas y con una leyenda bastante interesante", siguió la mujer, cortando las cebollas al mismo tiempo que las echaba a la olla.

"¿Cuál? ¿La de la Bruja?", el pelicastaño soltó una pequeña risa. "Mamá, no estamos tan chicos para cuentos de niños"

"No insultes a nuestra última reina, Jack", corrigió, con voz dura. "Yo tenía cinco años cuando la vi por última vez"

"¿Desde que se suicidó?", no obstante, la pequeña de los tres estaba bastante interesada.

"Estás muy pequeña para saber eso, anda, trae tu tarea", ordenó, sacando el aceite y la sal de los estantes.

"¡Mamá!", la niña cruzó sus brazos en forma de berrinche. "Por favor, la profesora ya nos adelantó algo"

"¿Helena?", se sorprendió, pero no creería que le contase algo bueno.

**.**

**.**

**~ Hace algunas horas ~**

"...entonces, si en la penúltima sílaba existe tilde o acento, se definirían graves. ¿Alguien me puede dar un ejemplo?", la profesora se notaba alegre, le gustaba su clase y sus niños.

No eran más de treinta, lo cuál hacía más fácil su trabajo, desordenados habían, pero estudiosos. Todos la miraban con los ojos abiertos, sonrientes ante lo nuevo y con miedo a no entender, lo cuál era extraño, su profesora explicaba todo tal cuál hasta el más burro entendería. Helena no pasaba los cincuenta años, de tez morena y pelo castaño chocolate, ojos y labios grandes, figura rellenita, carismática y con su amor por la educación.

"¡Bruja!", un niño sacó la voz, lo cuál Helena cambió de inmediato su sonrisa a un rostro confundido.

"¿A qué viene eso, Petter?", intentó razonar un poco antes de entrar en la paranoia.

La clase quedó el silencio, todos entendieron que la palabra bruja serviría de ejemplo, tenía las cualidades que ella había citado, pero no entendían el cambio de actitud de su profesora, algo que no pasó desapercibido para los más desordenados.

"Bruja sirve, tiene acento, ¿no?", el niño quería preguntarle de lo que había escuchado, pero no sabía cómo.

"Ah, si", ella se relajó, y soltó una risa a la vez. "No era el ejemplo que esperaba pero está bien, bien hecho Petter"

"¿Y nieves?", la niña que ese ubicada al lado del nombrado preguntó.

Helena la miro con cara extrañada, la idea de la leyenda estaba presente en su cabeza pero no sabía cómo sus alumnos la sabrían a tan temprana edad.

"A ver niños, ¿A qué viene que den los ejemplos "bruja" y "nieves"?", cuestionó apoyándose en su escritorio.

"Oímos a los de sexto año(1) que deberíamos andar con cuidado porque la Bruja de las nieves podría atraparnos y llevarnos a su castillo", el que estaba al frente suyo le respondió a su duda con la mirada hacia el suelo.

"No crean todo lo que dicen los más grandes niños", ella trató de calmar un poco la situación. "Es sólo un mito lo de la última reina"

"¿Qué mito?", la hermana de Jack se hizo presente.

"¡Si profesora! ¿Cuál mito?", los niños empezaron a preguntarle, por lo que Helena suspiró.

"¿Es verdad que es fea, verde, usa sombrero y con nariz deforme?", ella sonrió con tristeza ante ese comentario.

"Niños, niños, para no retrasarme mucho se los resumiré", todos la miraban con grandes expectativas. "Más adelante, en historia pasarán lo que fue Arendell, cómo saben esto antes era un reino, pero el nombre fue cambiado por el miedo que provocó la última reina"

"¿Qué hizo ella?"

"Sus padres se encerraron por más de diez años en forma inexplicable, cuando nací(2) las puertas ya estaban cerradas, por lo cuál no entendía mucho. Cuando abrieron el castillo para la coronación, todos estaban felices, yo tenía diez años. La primera en darnos la bienvenida fue la princesa Anna, era pelirroja me acuerdo, bastante alegre y entusiasmada, unas horas más tarde era coronada la reina Elsa, rubia platinada y con unos ojos hipnóticos"

"¿No que era verde?", una risa en la clase se hizo presente.

"No Issy, Elsa era muy bonita, bueno, se hizo una fiesta y vinieron reyes, condes y duques de reinos aliados, en la fiesta según todos dicen, la reina Elsa discutió con su hermana, Anna, por lo cuál en consecuencia se dio a demostrar unos poderes inexplicables, ella podía congelar y hacer nieve", fué interrumpida nuevamente.

"¿Cómo los de las historietas?", un niño preguntó.

"Podríamos compararlo con eso", ella sonrió. "Bueno, la catalogaron como obra demoníaca, bruja, hechicera, hija de Satanás, extraterrestre, villana, maniática, ya saben, todo lo malo que uno pueda imaginar. Ella huyó a las montañas, dejando un invierno crudo, su hermana la buscó y dio con el castillo de la montaña, ese que todos dicen que está embrujado y que nadie se atreve a entrar. Después del fracaso de la princesa Anna, la capturaron y la tiraron como carnada, le acertaron, la debilidad de la reina era su hermana. La bruja tuvo que ir a su reino, allí la capturaron y la llevaron a la plaza, dónde todos los del pueblo le tiraban cosas, le gritaban, ellos nos convencían de su maldad y que debíamos aceptar que la reina debiese ser asesinada, yo sólo me dejaba llevar, no puedo decir que no le tiré cosas"

"¿La mataron?", Petter cuestionó.

"Intentaron matar a su hermana, la princesa Anna, ella fue defendida por un montañista rubio con un reno, pero a él lo capturaron. La reina atacó a todos con hielo, los aldeanos corrieron a protegerse, pero los hombres ayudaron a los soldados a atraparla, los niños se animaron, dejando a un lado sus miedos. Yo me escondí en un basurero, suena asqueroso pero era lo más cercano que pude encontrar", ella sonrió ante la cara disgustada de sus alumnos. "Bueno, en un descuido un niño con su resortera y una piedra con filo, le llegó en la cabeza a la princesa Anna, ocasionándole la muerte. Allí la reina Elsa se volvió loca, atacó al niño y lo congeló, asimismo como a quienes la atacaban. Lloró en el cuerpo de su hermana, congelando el pueblo. Mi mamá me agarró y corrimos hacia el bosque, ella al ver que corríamos nos atacó, su cara expresaba odio y dolor. Huí con mi familia, esperamos en un pueblo cercano y luego de unos meses una luz del cielo cayó en Arendell y un grito se escuchó. Los más valientes fueron a ver y vieron el cuerpo de la reina y la princesa congelados. Destruyeron su escultura, intentaron descongelar a los afectados pero nadie pudo hacer nada, lo bueno que el invierno cesó"

"¿Qué fue esa luz?"

"Algunos dicen que fue Dios quién la castigó, otros los extraterrestres se la llevaron, pero la versión oficial que fue su suicidio. Luego de años de volver a reconstruir el pueblo decidieron cambiar el nombre, ya no había monarquía y decidieron que un grupo de sabios aldeanos administrarían todo lo del pueblo, bueno, como se conoce ahora", ella tomó un poco de agua, la explicación le había dejado un poco amarga la boca.

"¿Y porqué dicen que nosotros tenemos que tener cuidado?"

"Desde que la bruja murió cada año cinco niños desaparecen, no podría decirles si es algo verdad que es ella pero por eso cada vez que se van les digo que se cuiden y que no hablen con extraños", Helena sonrió con tristeza. "Como saben, este es el sexto año en que Jimmy desapareció"

Sus alumnos quedaron un poco inquietos.

"Eh, pero no se asusten, son sólo cuentos de niños"

**.**

**.**

"Les contó la leyenda, pero no creas lo último, desde que Jimmy desapareció Helena empezó a creer que la Reina se lleva a los niños para torturarlos y esas cosas de viejas chismosas", Jack se sentó en la mesa mirando a su madre

"¿Por qué a ella le funciona el berrinche y a mí me castigas?", Jack cambió un poco el tema con cara de niño ignorado.

"Porque ella no me tiene todas las semanas en la escuela por una nueva embarrada", le contestó mirándolo.

"Mmh, buen punto", este sacó una manzana del frutero. "¿Entonces la bruja es real?"

"No me acuerdo mucho de ella, pero sí como congelo a James", dijo lavando la manzana. "Que la mataron o se suicidó es real, pero que se lleve a los niños eso ya es exageración"

"Buh, yo quería que te llevara", el muchacho miró a su hermana, la cual le pegó en el brazo. "¿Se llamaba James?"

"Tu abuela lo nombraba así, y Jack no asustes a tu hermana", su madre le retó. "Pattie(3) termina tu tarea, y tú muchacho anda a traer la tuya, tu profesor de matemáticas me dijo que no la has llevado en una semana"

"¡Eh, si la he llevado! Pero nunca dice terminada", su madre le miro con cara de futuro castigo. "¡Ya, ya, ya voy!"

"¿Nadie más ha salido con poderes raros?", después de un silencio, Pattie aún estaba entusiasmada con la Bruja.

"Mmh, no, aun así están atentos por posibles casos pero después de tanto tiempo dudo mucho que nazca alguien así", acomodó el plato y los servicios. "¿Quieres ensalada?"

"Eh no, mamá, gracias", se dedicó a terminar sus quehaceres, sin embargo, en su cabeza aún estaba la leyenda de la Reina Elsa.

**.**

**.**

_Sopórtalo, que nadie te va a curar_

"Tres y te quedan dos, ¿Qué esperas?"

_Piérdete, que nadie te va a encontrar_

"Hay una niñita que ha estado madurando antes de lo normal, ¿Quieres invitación?"

_Grita, que nadie te va a escuchar_

"Te he buscado un propósito y ahora, ¿Dudas?"

_Rescatate, que nadie te va a sostener_

"No me vuelvas a decepcionar con tus cambios de actitud"

_Ayúdate, que nadie te va a apoyar_

"Estás muriendo, lo necesitas, ella lo hubiese querido así"

_Vengate, que nadie los va a extrañar_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(1).- Sexto año en Chile, aclaro ya que no en todos los países son lo mismo, y eso xd**

**(2).- El tiempo en que transcurre me atraparon, aún no tengo claro año, pero estaría entre la edad moderna pero no tan moderna, ¿Me explico? xd**

**(3).- Pattie le puse a la hermana de Jack, cómo no se sabe el nombre y no quise mencionarla como "niña" o "hermana de Jack" a cada rato, preferí inventarle un nombre.**

**¡Hola gente! Bueno, me arriesgué a una nueva aventura, un cross de ambas películas. Desde que vi Frozen, luego un fanvid en Youtube de Jelsa, y para terminar Rise of Guardians me encantó esta pareja, lástima que son de compañías diferentes. He leído bastante y después de mucha historia parecida (¡Que ningún escritor se ofenda!) se me ocurrió hacer un AU, dónde ponemos un poco a Elsa de villana, pero con un trasfondo. De Frozen se aleja bastante, Rise of Guardians se mantiene algo, pero aun así advierto para las que acostumbran a la historia con final feliz.**

**Ojalá tenga buena recepción, dejo el criterio y continuación en sus manos. ¡Una motivación para mentes nuevas a animarse a escribir!**

**¡Saludos!**

**Deeestiny'.**


	2. Capítulo I

**.**

**.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un Universo Alternativo/Alternative Universe (UA/AU), es muy diferente a lo que se da en ambas películas (más en el caso de Frozen que Rise of Guardians), y los personajes demuestran su lado más oscuro que el infantil, por lo cual advierto que es una historia bastante diferente a lo que se vio.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen ni Rise of Guardians me pertenecen, si no que a sus compañías Disney y Dreamworks respectivamente.**

_**¡**Inspiration, come here**!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rise Above Yourself**

**Capítulo I**

** "Entre los abismos"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A pesar de ser invierno, amanecía temprano, los rayos de sol iluminaban los cristales que estaban en las casas, parte de lagos y fuentes, dando una decoración que sólo alguien demasiado aburrido caminando hacia el colegio junto con su hermana lo apreciarían. Unos picos debajo de la roca que moldeaba a la fuente que tenía la gran plaza del pueblo llamaron su atención, se decía esa fuente estaba compuesta por todos los congelados que se derritieron de forma repentina, formando una fuente que permanecía congelada los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, a pesar de que en verano aparecían unos días insoportables de calor, seguía tal cual. Gracias a nuestra querida bruja, que irónico.

A pesar de que aquello era realidad, y que sí, había visto gente congelada pero al final la volvían a la normalidad, o bien, aquello decían. Desde hace mucho tiempo que la reina Elsa formaba parte de la vida de Jack, no como una bruja ni una secuestradora de niños, si no como un hermoso misterio, ¿Qué daría él por tener poderes y ser distintos a los otros? ¿A salir de la rutina? Si hubiese nacido en aquella época, de seguro la hubiese defendido. Se rió internamente, había visto en los libros de historia y ella era muy bonita, digna de la realeza.

"Jack te estoy hablando", Pattie le tiró la manga del polerón para tratar de llamar su atención.

"¿Ah, qué, cómo?", posó su mirada en ella y al ver los ojos de duda supo de qué quería preguntarle. "Oye, abúrrete con el tema, si la bruja no existe"

"¡Si existe! ¡Mamá la vio!", contradijo acomodándose el guante y volver a tomarle la mano a su hermano.

"Pero está muerta hace muchos años, si revive va a ser un zombi ¡y te va a comer el cerebro!", exclamó tomándola en los brazos y haciéndole cosquillas.

La relación de ambos nadie podía criticarla, aunque se llevaran por ocho años Jack quería mucho a su hermana, la protegía como hueso santo y siempre la consideró su amuleto de la suerte. Se parecían mucho, pelo castaño, grandes ojos pero el color era diferente, azules claros(1) los de él y verdes los de ella, de mediana estatura para ambas edades y con fracciones delicadas, por lo que el ojos cielo sacaba provecho para seducir a sus compañeras, pero no era un don juan.

"Entonces, ¿no se llevó al hijo de mi maestra?", después de un silencio la pequeña criatura volvió a insistir con su interrogatorio, sin embargo dejo bastante dudoso sus pensamientos.

Ni él sabía qué había pasado realmente con Jimmy, los policías no podían explicar el repentino desaparecimiento a medio de la noche, bueno, los chismes y cahuines distorsionaban más la versión. No obstante, este año había desaparecido tres niños, nadie ha dicho nada ya que el tema de la ex reina Elsa de Arendell no era tocado ni en las investigaciones, era un verdadero tabú ya que su muerte ya iba a cumplir medio siglo, y que mágicamente resucite y se lleve a los niños, ¿Lógico? Ni si quiera de broma; sin embargo, él conocía la historia de la reina desde la misma edad que su hermana, e irónicamente Jimmy se la contó, intentó buscarla, no lo negaba, en las noches de invierno se iba a la casa de árbol, miraba la luna y esperaba verla. Su mejor amigo en esa instancia, le decía que al llamarla constantemente aparecía y le daba regalos, no los secuestraban, él en ese momento no creía esa versión. Estuvo así dos años, hasta que se dio por vencido y se dio cuenta que no era más que un cuento de niños; al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta de su obsesión hacia la reina, Jimmy desapareció.

La madre de él hablaba de que las fotografías de Jimmy cuando pequeño y actuales en ese tiempo, se habían rayado solas, borrando principalmente el rostro, y al mismo tiempo, le mostró con su madre una rosa hecha de hielo. Lo primero fue que se contactó con la bruja, pero buscándole razonamiento al tema sería bastante fantástico que una persona muerta más de cuatro décadas resucitase para llevarse a niños. Además, que todavía existía la profesión de hielo, donde se convenció todo este tiempo que la rosa venía de allí, y que Helena había rayado las fotografías de su amigo debido a su dolor, descontrol y trastorno de personalidad que adquirió en tan sólo enterarse que su hijo había desaparecido.

"Estás muy pequeña para saber eso, Pattie", contestó, cruzando la calle.

"¡Oye, no, no eres papá! ¡Seré niña pero sé muy bien que la bruja existe!", reclamó frunciendo el ceño.

"A ver Pattie", Jack se hincó delante de ella, y la miró fijamente. "La bruja no existe, existió sí, pero que se lleva a los niños de tu edad eso ya es para asustarlos", trató de sonar lo más convincente posible. "Ahora no digas nada allá en la escuela ni tampoco creas lo que te digan, ya bastante tienes revuelta esa cabecita", finalizó sacudiéndole en cabello y levantándose.

"¿Nunca la viste?", en sus últimos intentos volvió a insistir. Su hermano le miro sonriente, ¿Le diría que estuvo dos años obsesionado por la reina?

"No Pattie", no, no le diría. "Cómo nunca nadie la ha visto, significa que no existe"

"¿Y cómo explicas al tio Enrique congelado?", golpe bajo.

Enrique Salios era el padre de Jimmy, y por ende, esposo de Helena. Este se encontró congelado entre el bosque y una plaza aislada, agachado pidiendo algo, con la mano alzada. Cuando se supo aquello recordaba que todas las familias se cerraban temprano en sus casas, los niños no salían solos, nadie caminaba en su paseo nocturno por las calles, y es más, en las escuelas se resguardó con policías las jornadas de clases. Fueron meses paranoicos hasta que poco a poco la gente empezó a darse cuenta que temía a algo que nadie había visto, sólo rumores para ocultar a un psicópata asesino que hasta el día de hoy no ha podido ser encontrado.

"Murió de hipotermia, ¿No recuerdas las noticias?", en su mente lo más que pedía era que su hermana se detuviese con el tema. Cuando se acordaba de la bruja eran días pensando en ella, y volviendo a su infantil obsesión.

La niña no insistió, sabía que los más grandes estaban asustados por las repentinas desapariciones de este año, y para convencerse que no se llevarían a sus hijos decían que era sólo una leyenda para niños; aunque su hermano tenía razón, nadie, a exceptuar de algunos "viejos locos", podía comprobar con hechos reales que la reina Elsa buscaba venganza. Subieron las escaleras, saludaron a algunos conocidos y en la entrada se separaron, Jack de inmediato se juntó con su grupo de amigos, sonriente y abrazando a su mejor amiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

"Dos bolas, dos ramas, un sombrero, tres piedras y una zanahoria", susurró, jugando entre sus manos una bola de nieve. "Dos bolas, dos ramas, un sombrero, tres piedras y una zanahoria"

_No recuerdes_

"Dos bolas, dos ramas, un sombrero, tres piedras y una zanahoria", se levantó de su gran asiento de hielo, resonando su andar, respiraba lentamente y no dejaba de repetir el monólogo de todos los días. "Dos bolas, dos ramas, un sombrero, tres piedras y una zanahoria"

_No clames_

Subió sus escaleras, con los ojos cerrados. No necesitaba apoyarse, pues lo hacía desde hace cuarenta años. Los pequeños golem de nieve se paseaban entre los pasillos, haciendo el castillo habitado y movido, algunas veces bastante bullicioso, con guerras de juego entre ellos, sin dejar su puesto de guardia.

_No compadezcas_

"Dos bolas, dos ramas, un sombrero, tres piedras y una zanahoria", dos puertas de cristal, cada vez más oscuro se abrieron a par. "Dos bolas, dos ramas, un sombrero, tres piedras y una zanahoria"

_No sientas_

Antes, desde que construyó este castillo el sol le iluminaba todas las mañanas dejando ver un destello singular en cada cristal, una maravilla mundial si es que se apreciara de la manera que ella lo construyó, como una protección que cada vez se transformaba en cómo ella estaba por dentro. Hace muchos años, desde que sintió que la castigaron a la vida eterna, desde que quitaba para vivir, desde que toda una vida injusta le percutió en un solo día, llevándose para siempre a la persona que más amaba en la vida.

_No extrañes_

"Una piedra no destruye un muñeco de nieve", musitó con voz grave, abriendo los ojos con rabia en ellos. "Una piedra no mata un muñeco de nieve, no lo hace, ¡No lo hace!", gritó, llenando a su alrededor de picos en forma atacante. "¡No eras un muñeco de nieve, no te construyeron! ¡Una piedra no destruye sueños!"

_No quieras_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mamá, ¿Jack dónde está?", la niña traía un libro en sus manos, y un gorro que le cubría hasta las orejas.

"Después de cenar se fue al parque con sus amigos", dijo la mujer, secando la loza. "¿Qué traes en la mano?"

"Cuentos de princesas", sonrió alegre. "¿Piensas que quizá pude haber sido de la realeza?"

"Hubieses sido una hermosa princesa, y quién te dice una excelente reina, justa, fuerte, humilde y servidora por su pueblo", le contestó, hincándose y arreglándole el gorro.

"¿Piensas que la reina Elsa hubiese sido así?", la madre se quedó helada, ¿Cuál era la razón por la que su hija de ocho años estuviese tan interesada en la bruja de hielo?

"Mmh, me la dejaste difícil", no quería ocultarle nada, era mejor que la supiera ahora antes de estar espantada más tarde con quizá cuál de las mil versiones que pudiesen haber contado. "Pero yo te hago la pregunta a ti, ¿Desde cuándo tan interesada en el pasado?"

"Es que encuentro súper injusto que a una reina con súper poderes le obliguen a suicidarse", musitó con aire de tristeza.

"Epa niña, nadie le obligó, además, ¡tú estás pequeña para hablar sobre esas cosas!", le besó la frente. "¿Leerás afuera?"

"Sí, en mi casita", tomó los guantes colgados en el perchero de la entrada junto con su chaqueta.

"No estés más de una hora Pattie, hace frío y no quiero que te enfermes", pidió, moviendo el fuego de la chimenea.

"No mamá, ¡no tardaré!"

Abrió la puerta, el aire helado le congeló los pómulos y la nariz, se cubrió con la bufanda para retractar la estrepitosa baja temperatura del cuerpo. Caminó hacia el patio trasero, la nieve era alta pero no le alcanzaba a llegar a las rodillas. Llegó a un gran árbol, miró hacia arriba y tocó los peldaños, no estaba resbaloso pero no habría que confiarse. Pisó uno con cuidado, se impulsó hacia arriba para tomar posición en el segundo, subió lento, no quería caer, a pesar que la nieve interrumpiría un gran porrazo pero le dolería y su madre no le dejaría volver a subir lo que quedaba de invierno. Al terminar, se movió gateando hacia una de las esquinas, arriba sí que estaba resbaloso y hacía más frío que abajo.

"Mejor estar aquí que ayudando a tejer", susurró para sí misma, abriendo su libro de cuentos.

Estaba en la mitad, no alcanzaba a leer mucho ya que llegaba bastante ajetreada del colegio y el tiempo que su madre le daba en la noche sólo se extendía los viernes y sábados, a veces deseaba tener la edad de su hermano, lo dejaba salir hasta tarde, podía ir a casa de sus amigos, hasta quedarse allá, mientras que a ella la obligaba a traerlos a casa. No encontraba injusta su vida, sabía que por lo menos al tener diez ya las reglas cambiarían, pero dos años se le hacía bastante tiempo y ella quería, como todo niño impulsivo, las cosas ahora. Levantó su mirada hacia el cielo nublado, se extrañaba que en el día no nevara, ya que en invierno día que no nieva es algo raro. Miró la luna, estaba grande, resplandeciente, hipnotizante. Era extraño que estuviese tan hermosa, ya que en invierno poco y nada se aprecia.

"Reina Pattie", murmuró bajando su vista. "Mmh, no, no queda"

Miró hacia su lado izquierdo por divisar algo moverse entre los árboles. Dejó el libro a un lado y por el hoyo de la casa, que se suponía que debiese ir una ventana, se apoyó, curiosa. Achinó sus ojos para poder ver el pequeño bulto que se movía lentamente en círculos.

"¿Un muñeco de nieve?", se preguntó sorprendida.

_Dos bolas, dos ramas, tres piedras, un sombrero, una zanahoria y una niña_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Entonces le dije: "Ey muñeca, tú y yo bailando nos veríamos asombrosos", dijo, subiéndose a la orilla de la pileta.

"¿Podrían creer que aceptó?", se unió Eugene, abrazando a su rubia novia.

"¿Enserio?", preguntó asombrada Mavis. "Digo, es Ángel(2), la chica fría y rara de toda la escuela"

"Pero ni la de corazón de piedra se resiste a los encantos de Jack Frost", musitó, agarrándose la chaqueta en forma de orgullo.

"¿Y por qué ella?", continuó Rapunzel, sorprendida. "Es bonita pero no cumple las expectativas para que la quieras como novia"

"Es que nadie dijo que la quería así", de inmediato Mavis le pegó. "¡Auch!"

"¡Te vuelvo a escuchar diciendo eso y sabes lo que te espera!", retó, con mirada molesta.

"¿También quieres un poquito? Hay Frost para to- ¡Auch!", otro golpe. "¡Ya, ya entendí! Mujeres que no les gusta compartir", Mavis le miró fijamente. "¡Ya, ya, paz!"

Todos rieron ante el respeto y miedo que demostraba Jack hacia Mavis. Ambos eran mejores amigos desde la infancia, dónde se quedaron en una de las cadenas de hoteles que tiene el padre de ella. Los cuatro salían siempre, a veces se les unía dos o cuatro personas más, pero Eugene, Rapunzel, Mavis y Jack eran los inseparables, no podía desear otra vida.

"Bueno muchachos, me voy retirando", dijo Jack, besando a Mavis en la mejilla. "¿Mañana iremos al cerro?"

"¿En la mañana?", preguntó Eugene, dándole la mano y abrazándolo levemente.

"Yo diría que en la hora de almuerzo para hacer un picnic", comentó la rubia, despidiéndose del pelicastaño.

"Me avisan", se dio media vuelta, con capucha arriba y manos en los bolsillos, Jack disponía para volver a casa.

Se abrazó a su mismo mientras cruzaba la calle, hacía frío, bastante frió. A pesar de ser el principio de invierno estas temperaturas no eran normales, suspiró, tarareando una melodía. Las calles estaban desiertas, algún que otro grupo de adolescentes desafiando las bajas temperaturas y a un resfriado, pero adultos y niños no se veían. Sonrió de lado, niños, invierno, nieve, tiempo congelado, ¿un objetivo? La reina Elsa Frozen(3).

"Estúpida y hermosa bruja de las nieves", soltó una risa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se escondió detrás de un árbol, viendo cómo el muñeco daba vueltas, divirtiéndose con los copos de nieve que él mismo creaba. Estaba fascinada con el espectáculo que ofrecía, a pesar de ver a un muñeco de nieve con vida propia no le causaba el temor que la gran mayoría tendría, si no que era realmente hermoso lo desconocido.

"¡Hola!", al escuchar que también hablaba y que se dirigía a ella, la sobresaltó. "¡Hola, no te asustes! ¡Soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos!"

"H-h-hola", tartamudeó, aún sin salir del árbol.

"¿Quieres un abrazo?", preguntó, estando al frente de ella. "No te vamos a hacer daño"

"¿T-t-tú ha-hablas?", no tenía miedo, pero no quería arriesgarse a que quizá sea una trampa de algún desconocido. "¿P-pero cómo?"

"Sí, soy Olaf, y ella es Nieves", dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Me tienes miedo?"

"Ah, no, no", lentamente salió, dejándose mostrar a la luz de la luna. "Soy Pattie"

"Qué bonita eres, ¿Quieres un abrazo?", insistió, abriendo sus brazos.

Ella sonrió, y le correspondió. Se sentía asombrada, estaba abrazando a un muñeco de nieve llamado Olaf que le encantaba que lo abrazaran, hablaba y se movía sólo, ¿Lógica? Estaba segura que ni su mamá, hermano ni profesora podrían explicar ni con mil leyendas este suceso.

"¿Y qué haces aquí, Olaf?"

"Con Nieves andamos de paseo nocturno", le tomó de la mano y la guió hacia dentro de los árboles.

"¿Quién es Nieves?"

_¿Y si empezamos un muñeco?_

.

.

.

No había nada interesante en la televisión, Jack llegaría pronto y había visto a Pattie leyendo en su casa, por lo cual tejer y acomodarse a las noticias era su única entretención. Suspiró, buscó entre sus lanas la de color azul para continuar la bufanda que quería para su hijo. Se levantó, dejo sus cosas a un lado y caminó hacia el baño.

"¡Mamá!", Jack se sacó su chaqueta, gorro, bufanda y guantes, los colgó a un lado. "¡Mamá!"

"Llegaste temprano", cerró la puerta detrás de ella. "¿Cómo están los niños?"

"Bien, mañana iremos al cerro", informó, sentándose al lado de la chimenea. "Eh, ¿Queda chocolate caliente?"

"Hay que calentarlo", dijo, mirando a su hijo.

Este le puso mirada de cachorro, suspiró de cansancio y bajo la cabeza. La madre sonrió, se dio vuelta, sacó el chocolate, lo puso en el microondas, apretó unos botones y cerró la puerta. En el estante sacó tres tazas, pero al tener la tercera en la mano la dejó caer.

"¡Jack! ¡Jack, hijo!", gritó, el nombrado en menos de un segundo llegó a la cocina.

"¿Qué sucede?", ella interrumpió.

"¡Anda a fuera dónde tu hermana!", ordenó desesperada. Este no entendió el mensaje, hasta que vio una rosa de hielo formándose en la foto de su hermana, mientras que su cara lentamente iba siendo rallada. "¡Apúrate!"

_¿Y si terminamos el muñeco?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(1).- Sé que cuando Jack era humano tenía los ojos cafés, pero preferí que los mantuviera azules, y que sólo le cambie el color del cabello.**

**(2).- Ángel es personaje inventado, no tengo ninguno en mente que Disney o Dreamworks hayan hecho frío o de características duras, a exceptuar de Elsa al principio.**

**(3).- Elsa Frozen, nunca se le supo el apellido así que, como combinaba con la película, preferí dejarlo así xd**

**¡Hola gente! Bueno, aquí llego con el primer capítulo de este cross, gracias por la buena armonía y onda que me han recibido, muchísimas gracias :) ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo dos!**

**Saludos,**

**Deeestiny'**


	3. Capítulo II

**.**

**.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un Universo Alternativo/Alternative Universe (UA/AU), es muy diferente a lo que se da en ambas películas (más en el caso de Frozen que Rise of Guardians), y los personajes demuestran su lado más oscuro que el infantil, por lo cual advierto que es una historia bastante diferente a lo que se vio.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen ni Rise of Guardians me pertenecen, si no que a sus compañías Disney y Dreamworks respectivamente.**

_**¡**Inspiration, come here**!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rise Above Yourself**

**Capítulo II**

**"Pequeños copos de nieve"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No, no Jack lo estás haciendo mal", su amigo pelirrubio lo interrumpió, quitándole el mapa de las manos. "Esto indica hacia el norte y para allá es el sur, lo tenías al revés"

"En tu brújula sale que es el este", miró aquel objeto con cierta duda, no entendía las herramientas que tenía. "Aun así no veo aquel castillo"

"Está en la montaña, ni si quiera hemos llegado a ella", ayudó a Jack a subir la roca. Este se quejó, y se sentó de brazos cruzados.

"¿Y si no existe? Llevamos buscándola durante días, y nunca llegamos más allá de dónde sacan hielo", suspiró, sacando de su mochila un bocadillo. "¿Quieres?"

"No, subamos un poco más, la entrada debe estar por aquí", miró hacia el horizonte, dejando ver a todo Stanford en su mayor resplandor.

"Bah, Jimmy, es lo mismo desde el martes", cerró su mochila y se la acomodó en la espalda.

"Te dije que con esa actitud ella no nos querrá ver", Jack se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros. "Además piénsalo, estar con ella, verla, ver sus poderes, incluso quizá esté la princesa Anna con ella"

"Crees mucho en ella, ¿Eh?", cuestionó, levantando una ceja.

"¿Tú no?", contradijo, mirándole.

"Sí, sabes que la quiero ver, pero hemos estado dando vueltas y ya me surgen las primeras dudas", confesó, abrazándose a si mismo. "Mmh, parece que va a nevar, ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?"

"Eso estaba pensando, pero si ocurre algo más fuera de nuestro alcance no tenemos a quién pedirle ayuda", ambos quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo. "¿Bajemos?"

Frost asintió, ambos muchachos descendieron de la roca, subieron una parte empinada el cerro y siguieron el camino marcado en el mapa. Jack estaba aburrido, no negaba que no dudaba de la inteligencia de su amigo, él sabía mucho más de la reina que él, su historia, por qué la mataron, por qué se convirtió en una leyenda para bebés; sí, aquello que ella se llevaba a los niños más o menos de su edad ninguno de los dos lo creerían, es más, tenían en fe una versión distinta, más mágica.

"¡Mira!", el grito de Jimmy lo sobresaltó. Siguió su andar hasta toparse con una tela rota en las puntas, color morado.

"¿Es…?", su amigo miró los extremos y vio dos broches de oro intactos. Ambos se miraron, pero la sonrisa se presentó en la cara del hijo de Helena. "Epa, no, Jimmy no sabemos si usaba capa"

"¿Crees que alguien, aparte de la familia de Rapunzel sea capaz de pagar estos broches?", le preguntó, mostrándoselos. "Ni si quiera nuestro corrupto consejo lo haría", seguía viendo la duda en la cara de su mejor amigo. "Jack, piénsalo, esta es la única pista después de cuatro días que tenemos de la Reina de las Nieves, es, bueno, era su capa, no sé porque todavía está aquí, pero si la encontramos es por algo: ella quiere vernos"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su corazón se apretaba cada segundo, revisó la casa de muñecas pero se hallaba vacía, subió los peldaños para la casa, gritando su nombre cada vez que terminaba de recuperar el aliento. No escuchaba a su hermana, tampoco la veía entre las tablas. Alcanzó a llegar al penúltimo escalón para ver el libro de cuentos allí, abierto y cubierto de nieve.

"¡Pattie", gritó, tratando de mirar hacia el horizonte.

Se bajó de un salto, corriendo hacia su casa. Debía salir a buscarla, pero a pesar de tener toda la preocupación y tensión encima, el frío era más potente, provocándose una sensación de dolor en las articulaciones. No vio a su madre, tampoco le tomó atención, sólo sacó su chaqueta y cambió sus pantuflas por zapatos. Tenía miedo, pero no sabía de qué. En su interior no estaba la idea de que su hermana fue secuestrada por la bruja, es más, no se le cruzaba esa idea, si no que alguien la raptó, o fue a la casa de una de sus amigas sin aviso. Tomó las llaves de la casa y antes de salir vio las fotos de su hermana, las cuales de la misma manera que estaban desde que salió a buscarla a la casa del árbol, rayándose lentamente sin plena explicación, se encontraba ahora. Apresuró su paso, azotando la puerta detrás suyo y corriendo hacia la calle.

Estaban desiertas y creaban una pequeña neblina densa, la cual era producida por las chimeneas. Corría, mirando hacia todos lados, aguantándose las ganas de gritar el nombre de su hermana menor. No quería ocasionar un evento quizá absurdo, por lo que fue a la casa de Alexandra, la hermana de Rapunzel(1) y mejor amiga de Pattie. Ella estaba allí, esperándole el reto por no avisar, eso se convencía él. Cruzó la avenida principal, miedo y angustia, no sentía nada más, y en su mente las palabras de la reina Elsa iba siendo escuchada poco a poco.

Al llegar, tocó la puerta algo violento. Esperó, impaciente, golpeando nuevamente al sólo pasar dos segundos.

"¿Jack?", la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento le recibió. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Está aquí?", su amiga rubia le miró extrañado, este no aguantó y pasó al lado de ella entrando a su hogar. "¡Pattie!"

"Jack baja la voz que Alex está durmiendo", ordenó molesta y extrañada por la actitud de su amigo. "Y no, Pattie no ha venido desde el almuerzo"

Le miro dolido por aquellas palabras, el miedo y la angustia cada vez aumentaban, y las posibilidades de volver a ver a su hermana disminuían lentamente.

"¿Qué sucede Frost-?", no alcanzó a formular su pregunta, la pequeña rubia bajaba las escaleras adormitada.

"¿Punzie?", cuestionó, bostezando. "Hola Jack"

"¿Pattie no te ha llamado ahora, Alex?", preguntó el pelicastaño con voz dura. Rapunzel lo miraba con recelo, sentía la agresividad nacer desde su interior.

"No, desde tú la viniste a buscar no he sabido nada de ella, ¿Po-?", dejó a la niña con la palabra en la boca.

Se dispuso a correr, pero su amiga rubia lo detuvo.

"Jack", pronunció su nombre con duda, ella sabía lo que él quería ignorar.

No esperó a que siguiera, pasó al lado de ella empujándola levemente para volver a correr a las calles. El miedo evolucionó a paranoia, mientras que la tristeza aumentaba creando un caos emocional en su interior. No aguantó más, gritó el nombre de su hermana a la vez que corría y aprisionaba lágrimas rebeldes en sus ojos color cielo.

"¡Pattie!", gritó, cruzando una de las tantas calles que quizá su hermana no volvería a cruzar en el futuro. "¡Pattie, Pattie!", la gente veía por la ventana al hermano que buscada desesperado a la niña.

Muchos apagaron la luz, cerraron sus ventanas y se escondieron de la noche, otros escondían a los niños bajos sus camas, haciéndoles creer que algún Guardián mágico había llegado, y sólo unos pocos adultos, salieron de sus casas, armados, tratando de acercarse al muchacho.

"¿Dónde la viste la última vez?", preguntó uno.

"¿Cómo la dejaste ir?"

"¿Por qué la sacaron a la calle?"

"Irresponsable"

Lentamente se vio envuelto en un mar de preguntas con personas que sólo le alteraban los nervios, hasta que una mano fina y firme lo sacó del interrogatorio, abrazándolo. Este sólo por su aroma a fresas lo distinguió de inmediato, correspondiendo inmediatamente; no lloraría, puesto que no había nada por qué lamentarse, su hermana estaba viva, no sabía dónde, pero lo estaba.

"¿Dónde estaba?", cuestionó Eugene, tratando de sonar lo más sereno.

"Mi madre la dejó salir a la casa del árbol antes de que llegara, después de que llegué vi una rosa creándose sola de hielo en la foto de Pattie, y su cara estaba siendo rallada lentamente, ¡sin que nadie lo hiciera!", respondió todo tan rápido, desesperado. "La fui a buscar y no estaba, Dios, no quiero pensar que la maldita leyenda sea ahora realidad, esa bruja no puede ser verdad"

"Tranquilo Jack, tranquilo", Mavis tomó su cara en sus manos, sonriéndole. "Nos separaremos y buscaremos en cada rincón de Stanford, no creo que haya salido muy lejos"

"¿Crees que-?", Rapunzel interrumpió.

"No Jack, la bruja no existe, así que cálmate y concéntrate, que la encontraremos", ella le sonrió, tomándole de la mano.

"Calma hermano, quizá sólo debió haber tenido ganas de dar un paseo", Eugene intentó calmar un poco los nervios, que, no negaba, a él también lo dominaban.

De un momento a otro, las luces se apagaron, provocando un susto hasta en el grupo de los adultos. Se miraron, las calles estaban oscuras y sus nervios aumentaban. Jack no había visto a su madre desde que salió, pero sentía que también tenía ese mismo vacío por el desconocido paradero de Pattie. Varios gritos calles más apartadas se dejaron oír, la desesperación y el miedo empezaba a nacer entre los pobladores, se sentía en el aire, el ambiente estaba tenso, ahora la gente tomaba valor y en grupos se esparcían para empezar una cacería.

"Ahora se nos hará más difícil", Eugene con los demás sacaron sus celulares.

"Demonos prisa, si la encontramos nos comunicamos", finalizó Mavis, todos asintieron y se fueron por los puntos cardinales, rodeando Stanford.

Lentamente la luna brillaba en su más esplendor, iluminando principalmente la plaza que daba entrada hacia el bosque, estos, a las montañas, al mismo tiempo que el trofeo iba siendo hipnotizada para ser consumida en un acto de manipulación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A pesar de sentirse alegre, tenía una sensación de miedo, la cual hacía dudar un poco la gran sonrisa que demostraba. Lo más extraño de todo que al lado del muñeco de nieve, no sentía frío como debería. No nevaba intensamente pero al estar todo el tiempo que ha estado lejos de su casa, ya los primeros síntomas de hipotermia deberían presentarse, lo cuál hacía admirarlos aún más. Recordaba los comentarios de sus compañeros, e inclusive, de su profesora. Miro hacia el piso, ¿Por qué hablaban de ella así si jamás la habían visto? ¿Por qué la reina Elsa tenía una reputación tan mala ante la belleza que realizaba?

"..cuando lleguemos Nieves tiene ropa para que te cambies, ¿no te gusta la idea?", miró a Olaf, el cual todo el camino no le soltó la mano.

"Ah, sí", vio en los ojos del muñeco que la descubrió. "Perdón Olaf, pero tengo muchas dudas respecto a", calló, deteniendo su camino. Olaf la miro curioso. "¿Sabes quién es Mónica?"

"No, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tú amiga?", cuestionó, intentando sonar convincente.

"Ella desapareció hace dos meses", Olaf bajo la mirada, no le gustaba hacer esto. "¿Se fueron contigo, cierto? Todos aquellos niños"

Olaf mantuvo silencio. Tenía razón, lamentablemente su creadora lo usaba como carnada; él mismo sabía que ningún niño crecido y literalmente adiestrado al mundo real, sin magia, todo lo que pasaba era lógico, se iba a rehusar o ignorar seguir a un muñeco de nieve con vida propia, por que era verdad, ¿Alguien vería a un muñeco de nieve todos los días que se mueva, cante, baile, y de abrazos? No, y ellos lo entendían el por qué se escondía, si ya mataron a la última reina por su herejía y monstruosidad, siendo desentendida ante tanta belleza que pudo haber creado, que el reino pudo haber prosperado y pudo llegar al nivel que reinaron sus abuelos, pero no, no la dejaron, la escondieron, humillaron, prohibieron, y si Olaf, siendo un pequeño muñeco de nieve sin poderes y con una caminata lenta, ¿Qué le esperaría? No alcanzaría ni alcanzar una buena ventaja para esconderse entre la tormenta de nieve y poner a salvo su vida.

"Eres bastante inteligente para tu edad, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?", le preguntó, sonriendo.

"Digamos que con Elsa tuvieron una buena idea de llevarse a la gran parte de mis amigos", el rostro de Olaf se apagó. "Jamás creí en ustedes, hasta ahora que entiendo más o menos cuál es tu técnica"

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo, la niña había acertado en puntos delicados y ciertos que hacían exitoso el plan, el cual resultaba después de tantas décadas empleándolo, engañando a las distintas seguridad que se tomaban, provocondo más sentimientos de angustia y venganza entre los pobladores. Ambos sabían que cualquier signo extraño que involucre a la persona culpable, la reina Elsa, y este afirme su existencia más su localización el pueblo entero se iría en una venganza unida exponiéndose a un final aleatorio, sin saber con exactitud cuales eran las probabilidades de sobrevivir a un ser malévolo que debió morir.

"Si sabes todo Pattie...", pausó unos segundos, mirando a la luna. "¿Por qué no te has ido?"

Ella soltó una risa, ocultando su nerviosismo y tiritando levemente, sorprendiéndola. Se miró las manos y estas empezaron a ponerse lentamente rojas, al mismo tiempo que no sentía la punta de la nariz.

"¿Por qué mi temperatura está bajando?", susurró, mirando a Olaf.

"Porque estás dejando de creer y convirtiéndote en una más del montón", indicó con dureza. Las palabras le empañaron los ojos. "No crezcas tan rápido como los otros, Pattie"

"Olaf", musitó, temblando.

"No la asustes, Olaf, ella sólo tiene dolor por perder a sus amigos", en su pecho creció un vacío, un dolor del corazón apretado.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, el miedo floreció y la desesperación de tener esa cobardía para no darse vuelta le confundían la mente. No habló, no se movió, aún debatía mentalmente si encarar a la persona que le quitó amigos, que realizaba cosas tan asombrosas, que fue juzgada inocentemente sólo por ser diferente. El frío desapareció por completo, teniéndola en un estado de trance. Cerca de ella no existía nada más que su dulce y dura voz, el ambiente congelándose lentamente por la baja temperatura que debía estar si el arbusto que se encontraba al lado se congeló tan sólo al escuchar su voz. Quería, necesitaba verla, por lo que se dio vuelta tomándose su tiempo, para ocultar el miedo, sacar esa rabia y frustración al no poder ver más a sus amigos, al no poder disfrutar de una niñez algo normal sin tener que estar ocultándose por una ridícula -en ese tiempo-, leyenda.

"Gusto en conocerte, Pattie Frost", se estremeció al escuchar su voz, tan dura, dulce, dolorosa.

"Reina Elsa de Arendell", susurró apenas, volviendo a sus temblores pero no por el frio, si no por tanta sorpresa en solos unos segundos.

Excéntrica, era la única palabra que más se hizo notar en su confusa mente. Rubia platinada, amarrado por una trenza que caía relajada en su lado derecho, unos hermosos ojos celestes grandes, deliniados apenas y con expresiones duras, frías como el hielo. Su vestido era hermoso, azul como el brillo de paredes congeladas ante la luz del sol, con toques livianos de blanco y celeste, figura bien definida, apenas podía creer que tenía dieciocho años hace cincuenta años. Aún se mantenía, a pesar de todo, la reina de las nieves era tan hermosa como muchos la describían.

"¿Caminamos?", le ofreció su mano, con una sonrisa estremecedora.

¿Pensarlo? No estaba en sus planes, ni meditó ni tampoco aparecía en su cabeza que el pueblo la buscaba. Cuando la tocó, sintió lo helado de su piel, y por ende, una pequeña electricidad nació en su interior, haciéndose notar en su pecho. No se quejó, ni lo expresó, quería permanecer fuerte ante su majestad. No obstante, en su pelo aparecían pequeñas líneas verticales blancas, decorando su café chocolate natural. El silencio sonrió, la brisa trataba de detenerla y la luna brillaba cada vez más.

.

.

.

Su garganta estaba seca, cada vez que clamaba el nombre gritaba aún más fuerte, desgarrando las cuerdas vocales pero sin llegar a importarle. Vapor salía de su boca cada vez que hablaba, de un momento a otro dejó de sentir frio, no se dio cuenta, puesto que la corrida por las calles más de seis veces lo tenían exhausto. Todo el pueblo estaba a oscuras, sólo la luna le reflejaba el camino, y la pequeña linterna de su celular que ya dejó de funcionar hace unos diez minutos atrás debido a la baja batería. Miedo y desesperación eran cada vez más grandes, cada respiro, exhalación, paso, copo de nieve que caía, cada grito, palabra e incluso pensamiento eran segundos perdidos, segundos en que no volvería a ver a su hermana. Se detuvo en una esquina, mirando a su alrededor, encontrando lo mismo que en todas las cuadras: soledad. Corrió por la avenida, pero a la mitad del camino cayó, raspándose los brazos para evitar el golpe de su cara. Maldijo lentamente, ¿Con qué había tropezado? ¿Una piedra? ¿Sus pies chocaron? Sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose.

"Un caballo negro", susurró, impresionado.

¿Existían? Claro que sí, era común pero... ¿Con esta temperatura en la calle? ¿Dónde estaba su dueño? ¿Por qué tenía algo parecido a una armadura? Lo miró desconfiado, algo le decía en su interior que debía correr, que no era seguro seguir mirando sus intensos ojos color, ¿Rojos? Una sensación de amargura lo rodeó, tan extraño y tan hermoso.

"No puede ser", se quería levantar pero algo le impedía, hasta que el caballo empezó a mover sus patas, relinchando.

Empezó a correr parándose torpemente, pero el caballo fue más rápido y lo tenía para su juego, puesto que hizo de alguna manera obligarlo a subirse encima de él. Jack gimió de sorpresa ante tal acción, se movía muy rápido y era demasiado agresivo, no podía controlarlo y su cuerpo saltaba ante la corrida del animal.

"¡Detente!", exclamó algo desesperado, pero lo único que obtuvo fue la respuesta del animal chocando contra uno de los postes, golpeándolo.

Tomó parte de su pelo que era decorado por trenzas negras, pero se extrañó tanto al sentir olor a muerte, oscuridad, incluyendo que al tomar aquellas trenzas fueron desvanecidas sólo al tacto, volviéndose a formar pero al sólo tocarlas volvían a desaparecer. Volvió a ser golpeado, tratando de alguna forma afirmarse ante tal agresivo caballo. No entendía cómo la gente no escuchaba sus gritos de súplica para que el descontrolado corcel lo baje o se calme; tampoco sabía dónde lo llevaba, es más, hasta se desorientó por tanto golpe en sus extremidades.

"¡Quédate tranquilo animal!", sus últimos esfuerzos de cordura se desvanecieron ante tal grito, pensando que no lo escucharía, que error.

Frenó de forma repentina, mandando a volar a Frost unos metros y golpeándolo con la puerta de un auto. Gritó de dolor, cayendo al pavimento helado. Sacudió su mareada cabeza e intentó pensar qué demonios estaba sucediendo, tomó aire y miró al caballo, el cual permanecía inmóvil mirándolo en forma amenazante. No tuvo que volver a pasar por el mismo error, ya que sólo al ver cómo el equino movía sus pezuñas volvió a echarse a correr, levantándose otra vez torpemente. Pidió que no lo volviera a subir, esta vez le acertó, sin embargo pasó con tanta fuerza al lado de él que le empujó hacia el lado, botándolo y siguiendo su camino.

Maldijo internamente, tocándose su hombro izquierdo, alzó la mirada y sintió la burla del animal, puesto que relinchó en forma graciosa. Soltó una risa, se sentía bastante estúpido, un caballo negro con armadura y cosas raras lo tenía en su juego. Lo miró, hasta que el miedo y escalofrío invadió su ser al ver cómo lentamente iba desapareciendo dejando una sombra desvanecida. Su rostro era serio, sorprendido. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Era posible eso? ¿Qué secretos ocultaba Stanford? ¿Cuánta gente como la bruja de las nieves había pasado antes?

Su miedo fue borrado rápidamente por la alegría al escuchar la risa de su hermana, miró hacia atrás, dejando ver una pequeña pendiente de cerro. Se levantó rápidamente y miró hacia abajo. Bingo, era su hermana... ¿Tomada de la mano de un muñeco de nieve, y al lado de esta una mujer?

"Reina de las nieves", susurró sorprendido.

Después de todos los pensamientos y palabras elogiadoras que había pensado decirle hace muchos años atrás, se habían quedado en el limbo, debido a que el riesgo de perder a Pattie, como paso con Jimmy inundó sus sentidos y pensar. Bajó la pendiente sin problemas, y con una corrida pesada alcanzó al sector que caminaba su hermana. Con vista enojada, una adrenalina que poco a poco iba sobrepasando la emoción de ver a la mítica reina, no se iba a llevar a su hermana. El juego de las escondidas había terminado para la bruja.

"¡Pattie!", gritó. La nombrada miró junto con el muñeco de nieve.

La primera le sonrió alegre, el segundo sorprendido, soltándole la mano a la niña. Pattie empezó a caminar hacia su hermano, pero él cada vez que su corrida lo iba acercando y gracias a la iluminación que brindaba la luna notó lo pálida que se encontraba, como su gracioso pelo corto ex-castaño era reemplazado por un blanco congelado. Tan sólo pensarlo le hirvió la sangre, la rabia, el dolor, los recuerdos y amargura llenaron sus últimas gotas de razonamiento. La bruja se podría llevar a cualquier muchacho, pero no a la hija Frost. No a ella.

"Pattie, ¿A dónde vas?", la voz tan cínica de la rubia le hizo detener su corrida y caminar hacia ellas. Tan sólo le quedaban unos metros.

El vacío se volvió a ser presente al ver cómo la niña le hacía caso.

"No, no, ¡No la escuches!", exclamó enojado. "¡Qué es lo que quieres! ¡A ella no te la vas a llevar! ¿Oíste?", siguió su camino, aún no la veía bien, era hermosa, eso no lo negaba pero la mezcla negativa de pensamientos no le hacían admirarle nada. "¡Vuelve dónde perteneces bruja!"

"Jack", la niña susurró temblorosa, regresando lentamente hacia la reina, mientras que la nombrada reía relajada.

"El pequeño ingenuo Frost a sacado voz", respondió. Avanzó lentamente, moviéndose con elegancia y orgullo. "¿Cómo está Jimmy?", Elsa estaba jugando una técnica común en quién osaba interrumpirle su plan. "Recuerdo que él mencionó que tú tenías algo mío"

Sacó entre su capa unida al vestido un broche de oro, tan brillante y puro. Sabía a lo que se refería, era uno de los broches que junto a su ex mejor amigo de la infancia encontraron en una de sus miles de excursiones en busca de tan cruel ser.

"¡Cállate bruja!", interrumpió con voz dolida. "Pattie ven aquí, aléjate de ella"

"No la limitarás más", Elsa se puso delante de la menor. "Estará bien conmigo, con Mónica, con todos", la niña sonrió esperanzada.

"¡Cállate! ¡Deja de manipularla, estás enferma!", estaba desesperado, el cabello de su hermana se estaba volviendo cada vez más blanco y el frío se hacía notar. "¡Pattie ven acá ahora! ¡Te está envenenando la mente hermana!"

"Pudiste haber venido conmigo, Jack", ella lo miró con mirada coqueta, él sintió sus mejillas colorarse un toque de rojo cereza. "Solos somos unos simples copos de nieve, pero juntos...", pausó, él trató de calmar su respiración. "...somos una avalancha"

"No bruja, yo no caeré en tu maldito juego", se sintió ofendida, a pesar de toda la obsesión que demostró por ella nunca pensó que en el momento de su encuentro él reaccionara tan distante y defensivo. "Lárgate, ¡deja a mi hermana en paz!"

Ya no eran palabras de miedo, si no de pánico. Tener a la leyenda al frente de él, lo que le causaba un escalofrío e incomodidad como nunca antes se lo hubiese imaginado. Tampoco razonaba el pedir ayuda, quería despertar de alguna manera de aquel sueño que jamás pensó hacerse realidad, menos de esa manera. Jack la miraba con rabia, tenía resentimiento ante muchas amistades que cuando niño desaparecieron, y al mismo tiempo, los hermanos de su entorno se iban sin aviso, desapareciendo con el viento para nunca más saber de ellos.

"Te llevaste a mis amigos, Jimmy, Hanna, Isabella, Talon, Stephan", musitó con furia, apretaba los puños y bajó la mirada frunciendo el ceño. "Hiciste sufrir a los que conocí después, llevándote sin siquiera avisar a sus hermanos", pausó, tomando aire. "¡No te llevarás a mi hermana, Elsa!", gritó, corriendo hacia ellas. "¡Yo si soy capaz de cuidarla, no como tú que dejaste morir a Anna!"

Dos segundos fueron de diferencia para sentir la desaparición del suelo y caer ante agua congelada. Miles de clavadas en todo su sistema nervioso hizo que de cierta manera se retorciera bajo el agua, no se podía mover, no reaccionaba, las estocadas eran más fuertes que su propio dolor ante perder a su hermana. Pidió, rogó y clamó ante la única alma presente de su martirio, a la luna, que se le diera otra oportunidad.

Que aún tenía una venganza que cobrar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola gente! Después de muucho tiempo, al fin terminé el estresante capítulo. Muchos terminarán con una referencia de Elsa malvada, ¡pero no todo es así! Tiempo, tranquilos que de a poco se van revelando lentamente los detalles. ¡Disfruten!**

**Saludos,**

**Deeestiny'**


End file.
